


Day 11

by Destiny_Apocalypse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Zen is handsy in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Apocalypse/pseuds/Destiny_Apocalypse
Summary: The day before the party. Everyone is a bit nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow up to my previous mm story, [Day 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326627%20)

You wake up feeling far more rested than you had expected, given that the previous day you narrowly avoided a kidnapping, and today would possibly make or break your boyfriend’s career. 

As well as your future with the RFA, depending on how successful the party was. 

Still, finding yourself in his arms in the morning was a great comfort. You stretch, luxuriating in the nice sheets on his bed. 

“Good morning, Princess,” he kisses your nose. “Sleep well?” 

“Yes, though I am a bit nervous about the party this afternoon,” you admit. 

“Don’t be nervous, babe,” Zen smiles, and he seems so earnest you almost want to believe it. “The hard part is over; all you have to do is enjoy the party now!”

“It’s easy for you to say, you’re used to being in front of the camera,” you remind him. “What if Echo Girl sends her fans after us? Or what if _your fans_ come after me?” 

“Stop,” he cuts you off with a kiss to your lips, making you melt as it always does. “My fans are wonderful, and just want to see me happy. When they see how happy you make me, they will love you as much as I do!” 

“You are...disgustingly optimistic. At least you’re cute.” 

His mouth twists in mock offense. 

“Yoosung is cute. _I_ am drop dead gorgeous.” 

You lean back on the bed, propped up on your elbows to look him up and down. You make a show of it, letting your eyes slide over his sleep mussed hair, sharp features and toned biceps until he squirms under your gaze. 

“Hey, I’m going to blush if you keep looking at me like that.” 

“You’re already blushing,” you point out, running a finger down his neck to the collarbone peeking out from his much too tight tank top. He shivers, and you can’t help let your eyes wander to where his tank has slid up over his stomach, revealing a smooth stretch of skin. 

“I concede, with great regret. You are beautiful,” you sigh heavily. 

“See? Too beautiful for you to be nervous,” he chuckles. “Besides, I am the one who should be nervous about the press conference. I’ve never done one before, and I didn’t get a lot of time to practice my speech.”

“You think it will go okay?” 

He shrugs. “I took an improv class when I was still in school, I will just think of it like that!” 

“That’s not how that works,” you giggle back, wrapping your arms around his waist. His very trim waist, that you can feel quite keenly beneath his boxers. A rush of heat washes over you. 

“Zen~” you whisper. 

“Yes babe?” 

“I have heard sex is very good for helping with nervous feelings.” 

He chokes a little, covering it with a small embarrassed laugh. 

“Babe, that’s….god I...are you joking?” 

“Why would I joke about it?” You press your hips against his, feeling the unmistakable evidence of morning wood pressing back against you. He actually whimpers a bit when you roll your hips. 

“Is this okay? I will stop if you want me to,” you whisper, slightly breathless. You can feel the outline of him through your panties. 

“God, please don’t,” he grunts, and suddenly you find him palming your ass to generously grind you against his erection. “Are you sure?” 

“It’s been a while,” you admit. “But I want to, with you. I love you.” 

“Me too,” he answers you in a rush, his breath hot against your face. “I haven’t...not in a while. But it feels right. I want you so much, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you joined.” 

You let out a small moan when he nuzzles your neck, at the line where it meets your jaw. His tongue drags across the skin there, making your pulse jump. 

“Mmmm babe, that sound. Do that again, please.” 

“Give me a reason to do it again,” you challenge. 

Zen’s chuckle rolls through your body and you can feel the smile on his face through your skin. “You are much more of a minx in person. I like it though.” 

“A minx for your beast,” you raise an eyebrow at him. “I don’t want a beast this morning though, I just want you.” 

“You have me,” he says so honestly you sit up for a moment so you can look at him. “You have me now, and forever. My heart is yours.” 

“You…are such a sap. You don’t need to quote your shows at me,” you flush, shoving him back down. He pulls you with him, tangling you both in the sheets. 

“It’s not a line, I promise,” he presses your face with both hands and kisses you gently. “You are so special to me.” 

You feel your face heating up, the mood turning into something far more serious than you expected. Swinging your leg around so that you could straddle him, you settled yourself onto his hips. 

“You thought about me a lot after I joined?” You ask, taking advantage of the position to push his tank up. You saw his bare torso in some of his promotional stills that Jaehee actually set as her profile background, but it was different when it was laid out underneath you like this, muscles twitching. 

“Of course,” he gasps a bit. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. The only reason I was in the chat so much was I was hoping you would be in there.” 

You run your finger along his navel, just above the waistline of his boxers. 

“Me too,” you breathe, exhaling sharply when his hands delve under your shirt and bra. He squeezes your breasts, then stills when his thumbs flick your nipples. 

“Babe you-” He sits up, knocking you flat on your back and pulls your shirt up. He’s staring at your chest with an intensely red face. 

“What, never dated a girl with nipple piercings?” You tease him, pulling your shirt and bra all the way off and flinging it across the room. Small brass rings hang at the end of each nipple; remnants of your wilder times in your youth. 

He tugs them, and you let out a small yelp of surprise when a flood of arousal washes over you. 

“No, though now I feel like I missed out” he chuckles, hooking his finger through the rings and squeezing you gently. You shudder, melting at his touch into the soft cotton bedsheets. “God, its going to be so hard to keep my hands off you at the party...knowing these are under your dress.” 

You are about to make a smart ass comment, but then his mouth is on your nipples and you forget it instantly when his tongue is rolling the ring back and forth. You settle with running your fingers through his hair, letting out a pleased moan at his fascination with your breasts. 

He knows what he’s doing, even if it has been a while as he says. One hand slips into your panties, finding them already soaked. You clutch the hair at the nape of his neck harder when he slips a finger inside you. 

“Babe,” he groans, his breath hot and sweaty against your chest. He kisses a path from your breasts back up to your lips. He swears when you cup him through his boxers. A shiver runs through you when you feel how hard he is; you bet his cock is as pretty as the rest of him. 

He adds another finger and curls them, coaxing a pleased sound out of you that fills the room. Oh yes, he is good at this, you think, when his thumb begins working your clit. Your whole body arches up and he peppers your breasts with kisses. 

The phone goes off. It takes you a moment to realize this, with his hand working you so thoroughly. You glance next to you where your phone sits, letting out a sigh when you see the name flash on the screen. 

“It’s Jumin,” you groan, reaching for your phone.

“That guy would call now,” Zen grouses. “Ignore him.” His fingers flex inside you again, making you shudder. 

“No, it might be about the party,” you gasp, kicking your feet at him. He dodges, but stills his fingers when you hit answer. 

“Jumin, good morning,” you breathe, keeping your voice as even as possible. 

“Good morning. I trust that Zen has treated you well during your stay there?” 

“Oh...yes, of course. He’s been…” you exhale when his fingers start moving again. Shooting a desperate glance in his direction, his only response is a flash of perfectly white teeth. 

“A perfect gentleman,” you finish, just as the pad of his thumb presses right onto a bundle of nerves that makes your toes curl. 

“That is surprising, but welcome news. But I called you to let you know that there will be a delivery that should be arriving at Zen’s apartment early morning with a dress for you to wear at this afternoon’s party.” 

“You got me a dress?” You ask in surprise. You can hear a small huff from the man below you, and then you have to cough to hide your moan when his fingers move once more. 

“Well, I presume that all of your clothing was left at the apartment after dealing with the intruder. And given that it was unlikely for Zen to have anything on hand for you to wear, I thought it would be best to provide something as thanks for all of your efforts in organizing the party.”

“Thank….you,” you gasp, voice hitched. 

“No need to cry, it is the least I can do for you after what you had to deal with. The delivery should be there within the hour so you have enough time to get ready before noon.” 

“Wait, how did you know what size dress to get me?” 

“Ah. Well, Seven assisted with that; since he was able to observe you on the security cameras, he estimated your measurements and passed them on to me.” 

“That’s….” You break off, biting your knuckle to prevent your moan from escaping. Zen has three fingers buried in you now, his head dipping between your thighs to lap at your clit directly. “...good. Thank you. Jumin.” 

“Seven knows a great deal about how women’s clothing fits,” Jumin continued, oblivious to your struggles. “He was instrumental in ensuring you had proper attire for the party. I hope it is to your liking.” 

“I’m sure it will be...ah! Perfect.” You arch your hips, bumping Zen’s chin. He chuckles and pins your hips to the bed to continue his work. 

“Excellent. I will leave you to get ready, as I’m sure you both have preparations to make. Make sure you eat before you leave, and I look forward to seeing you tonight.” 

“Yes,” you exclaim, far more loudly than was normal for a phone call. “Bye” 

When you hear the line click on the other end you let out all your air at once, dropping your phone on the bedding next to you. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you glance down at Zen’s infuriatingly smug expression. 

“Ass,” you grip him tightly with your thighs, pressing your tongue against your teeth in amusement. 

“It’s not like he would know the difference,” Zen protests, kissing a trail up your stomach. “The man is a robot, and wouldn’t know the first thing about what a woman sounds like in pleasure.” 

“I thought you two made up,” you sigh, using your thigh muscles to yank his torso upwards so you can capture his mouth. 

“It’s complicated, babe.” 

“Mmhmm.” You kiss him deeply and taste yourself on his tongue. His fingers slip back into you and you sigh. 

“Someone will be dropping my outfit off soon. We won’t have much time.” Despite your words, you slip your hand into the waistband of his boxes, pulling them down to free his erection. 

Yes, definitely as pretty as the rest of him. 

“We’d better hurry then,” he grins wolfishly at you before flicking his wrist inside you.


End file.
